The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which needs to be cooled inside, for example an image forming apparatus.
A machine using electricity is controlled easily, but heats up by virtue of heat generated by the electronic components in the circuit. The electronic components heat up during use, which affects their normal action.
It is well known that a machine using electricity needs to be cooled in some manner. A fan rotates air so that outer air is drawn into a housing and inner air is drawn out. This exchange of air helps cool the elements in the housing.
With the exchange of air, dust may be drawn into the apparatus being cooled, such as a copying machine, so as to affect the action of the copying machine mechanism. On the other hand, toner dust in the copying machine may be drawn out of the copying machine into the room so as to pollute the room environment.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed herein.